Celadon Condominiums
, , , |map=Kanto Celadon City Map.png }} The Celadon Condominiums (Japanese: タマムシマンション Tamamushi Condominiums) is a four-floored building found in Celadon City that serves as Game Freak's headquarters in Kanto. Prior to Generation IV, it was called the Celadon Mansion in the Western releases due to a mistranslation. This is because マンション mansion is a loanword in Japanese that refers to s, not a . Role The Celadon Condominiums is the home of the in-game Game Freak development studio in the Kanto region, where the lead developer will give the player a diploma that signifies that they have completed the National Pokédex. In , , the graphic artist at the Game Freak Development Room on the third floor also asks the player if they want to as proof. Generations I and III In the Generation I games and , there is a Poké Ball containing an inside the room at the roof, which the player can take. There is a NPC in the room who provides the player with standard information concerning status conditions on his blackboard, much like the Pokémon academy in Viridian City. In FireRed and LeafGreen, he also explains how to use the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter. In FireRed and LeafGreen, a woman in the Manager's Suite—the manager of the facility—will give the player Tea, which they must give to one of the guards in the gates surrounding Saffron City in order to pass. Additionally, for the Fame Checker, this old woman provides information about Daisy Oak, and the in the Game Freak Meeting Room contains information about Erika. Generations II and IV In the Generation II games, at a man inside the room on the roof will give the player ; in , he gives out the Spell Tag instead. Also, in HeartGold and SoulSilver, he implies that cycling north on will reduce the player's speed; while true in the Generation II games, there is no longer a speed decrease in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Exclusively in HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Key Item GB Sounds can be obtained here, after obtaining all 16 Badges. Items |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I }} Generation III }} Layout Interior Exterior |colorlight= |genI=Celadon Mansion RBY.png |sizeI=94px |genII=Celadon Mansion GSC.png |sizeII=94px |genIII=Celadon Mansion FRLG.png |sizeIII=111px |genIV=Celadon Condominiums HGSS.png |sizeIV=97px}} Trivia * In the Generation I and games, there are four Game Freak employees at the Game Freak Development Room on the third floor of Celadon Condominiums. During the Iwata Asks about , Shigeki Morimoto stated that the team only had four programmers developing and .Iwata Asks : Pokémon HeartGold Version & SoulSilver Version : Just Being President Was A Waste! Despite this, only one of the Game Freak NPCs in Celadon Condominiums is a programmer. The credits of , , and also list additional programmers. * In only, there is an Easter egg on the right side of the staircase that leads up from the roof's entrance/exit. Interacting with this wall yields the text "There's on the wall... added a moustache!" In other languages References Category:Buildings Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations fr:Résidence Céladon it:Villazzurra ja:タマムシマンション zh:玉虹大厦